Ball (Powder Game)
Ball is an object implemented in ver6.6 of Powder Game. In versions 6.7, 6.8, 7.0, 7.3, 8.0, 8.5 and 8.8, element absorption properties were added. Properties *If it starts moving horizontally, it can move forever. *When ball reaches a corner, it starts "climbing" on a block wall. *Going through loop doesn't destroy the ball like it would to other objects. *A total of 50 balls can be on the screen at a time. *The speed of the ball will never decrease as long as it is traveling on a continuous, repeating path. *Balls can have water, ice, salt, fire, seed, gunpowder, wood, fan, oil, clone, soapy, seawater, acid, gas, nitro, bubble, C-4, bomb, bird, thunder, virus, stone, magma, metal, and glass attributes. *When multiple balls are put on the same spot, they stack. Reactions with materials All balls *Balls bounce from elements and block. Various balls bounce from various elements, excluding fan. *Balls can pass through gas, bird, and liquids that don't destroy the ball without moving at all. *If the dot limit is 999 or lower, the ball will not turn into dots after destruction. *All balls except powder ball (it turns into powder) clone ball (it gets charged) and fan ball (it releases wind) penetrate mercury without reacting. Powder ball (no attribute) *Turns into powder on contact with water, seawater, nitro, oil, acid, mercury and soapy. *Burns on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. *Unlike powder, it burns on contact with thunder. Water ball *Turns into ice ball on contact with ice or snow. *Turns into seawater ball after absorbing 20 dots of salt. *Jumps off water. *Makes holes in torch, similar to bomb, but without shrapnel. *Rusts surface of metal into powder. *Turns wood it touches into seed, which makes wood grow fast. *Turns into water particles when touches acid, thunder, magma and thunder-charged glass. *Is immune to laser and fire. Ice ball *Jumps off water, freezing it in the process (does not freeze snow). *Turns into water ball on contact with torch, laser, fire, magma and charged glass. *Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into water ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. *Turns into snow when colliding (or dragging) at block, metal, bomb, mercury or stone at high speeds. *Thunder, acid and thunder-charged metal turns it into snow. *Turns into snow when dropped from the top of the box onto the floor. Salt ball *Turns into seawater ball on contact with water. *Bounces from laser beam. *Immune to fire and torch. *Magma, thunder, acid and thunder-charged glass turns it into salt. Seawater ball *Jumps off seawater. *Turns into salt ball on contact with laser, fire, torch, or magma. *Rusts surface of metal into powder, faster that the water ball. *Turns wood, seed and vine into powder. *Does not get destroyed by magma, but turns into salt ball, which does. The ball may bounce one time off magma this way. *Turns into ice ball on contact with ice or snow. *Turns into seawater particles when destroyed by thunder, acid and thunder-charged glass. *Can absorb up to 20 dots of salt, added to the 20 needed to become a salt ball results in a maximum amount of 40 dots. The 20 additional absorbed dots reset if the ball turns into a salt ball. *Created by making a salt ball touch a water ball or vice versa. *When touched by laser, it turns into a salt ball. Fire ball *Fire ball is affected by gravity in reverse way. In other words, it floats upward instead of falling down. *Ignites powder, seed, wood, oil, ant, vine, gas, nitro, fuse, C-4, fireworks, gunpowder and bird. *Erases wood, creating a tunnel through it. The borders of the tunnel are set on fire in this process. *Causes gunpowder, fireworks, C-4 and nitro to explode. *Turns into fire particles on contact with water, soapy, or acid. *Turns ice into water on contact, usually resulting in the destruction of the ball. *Immune to lighter elements. *Bounce from thunder. *Falls when stone is placed on top. Seed ball *Less mobile than other balls. *Turns powder into seed on contact, creating wood. *Turns vine into wood on contact. *Turns into fire particles on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. *Turns into seed particles on contact with acid. *Turns into wood ball on contact with powder while being at least partially submerged in water or seawater. Wood ball *Turns seed into wood on contact. *Turns into fire particles on contact with fire, magma, torch, laser or laser-charged glass. *Turns into powder on contact with thunder, acid or thunder-charged glass and metal. *On contact with torch, turns into torch particles after small jump. *Created by bringing a seed ball into contact with water and powder at the same time. Gunpowder ball *Explodes on contact with a lighter element, charged metal or charged glass. *Turns into gunpowder particles after touching acid. *The ball is the equivalent of 12 dots of gunpowder. However, if 12 dots of gunpowder are ignited at once, they will create a smaller explosion than the ball would. *If the player were to dip the gunpowder ball into water, it will last a few seconds on torch. Clone ball *Clone balls behave differently depending on what they are cloning. *Balls cloning any powder element (or magma and spark), except bird will leave a trail of that element behind them while in the air. While falling at an angle, the element can create a "ramp" that slows the ball's descent. *Balls cloning any liquid (except magma) and bird behave like normal balls. *Balls cloning any solid will leave a random-looking trail, similar to ant. *Balls cloning steam will "vibrate" and hover, often hugging the walls. *Balls cloning thunder and laser become "charged," and have a dot in the center. Balls cloning thunder will zap any liquid they are submerged in, except mercury but they have little chance of affecting solids or powders. Balls cloning laser leave a short trail of laser behind, and have different physics. Laser-clone balls tend to gravitate towards straight paths, and will accelerate much faster than normal balls. They also sometimes emit single laser beams when moving in and out of liquid or vine. This can also happen when a thunder dot is put inside the ball using the mouse. *Balls cloning fire leave a fire trail behind them, which gives them lift. Fire-clone balls can therefore jump higher than normal balls. *Balls cloning gas leave a stationary trail of gas behind. *Clone balls can 'clone' blocks of 'clone' or any other solid, with makes a spiral-like shape. *Due to Spark's tendency to travel in a straight line, If one dot of Spark is placed directly under a clone Ball, It will behave like a rocket, remaining more or less in the same place. Fan ball *If anything touches fan ball, it creates wind pointed in the direction in which it is moving. *Is not destroyed by any other elements. *It passes through liquids and gases, but it reflects from powders, solids and plasmas. *Can be used to light nitro in a tight space. *Will bounce higher on nitro. Oil ball *Jumps off oil. *It destroys soapy. *It turns into oil after touching acid. *It starts burning after touching a lighter element. If the ball is not touching those elements constantly, it stops burning after a while. Otherwise the ball simply burns until it bursts into a few oil dots. *It is unaffected by air or wind. Soapy ball *Jumps off soapy. *It destroys oil. *It turns into soapy after touching acid or magma. *It turns into bubbles after touching thunder. *Formerly, there was a glitch when soapy ball rusted metal. This has been fixed in ver7.1. Virus ball *Gets charged by first element it touches. *It turns any element it touches into the element it is charged by. *Reflects from all elements except fan and some liquids, which it goes through, changing it as it moves, assuming the element that charges it is one of a certain group of liquids. *Can be used for an infinite reaction: fill the screen with laser-charged virus balls. Then, put some fireworks and then throw a lot of virus on the fireworks. The virus balls will turn the virus in laser; the laser will light the fireworks which explode into virus. *When it touches a bubble, it will be charged with steam. *Can be the (somewhat questionable) fastest object in powder game, and the fastest self propelled object. Using one virus ball in nitro, fill the screen with mercury (or water), and then ignite the nitro trail that the ball leaves (drag the trail, which will be at the bottom). As the trail ignites, continue to add mercury using pen-9 and the ball will propel itself as long as the player add fuel. The resulting ball can travel across the screen diagonally in 2-3 frames, and can be proven if the player stops the screen while the ball is moving at high speed. Erase all material (including any trails of fire) and then fill the screen with propellant, then press enter. An even faster version would use a horizontal sealed chamber. Gas ball *Gas ball is affected by gravity in a reverse way. In other words, it floats upward instead of falling down, though slower than a fire ball. *It turns into 12 gas particles on contact with lighter element or charged glass. This process can be repeated three times until ball disappears. Usually gas immediately also starts burning on contact with lighter element, creating huge fire. *Jumps off gas, solids and powders. Nitro ball *Explodes on contact with lighter elements or charged glass. *Unlike nitro, they do not explode when they are exposed to high speed or high pressure. Acid ball *Makes holes in all elements (except acid, fan, pump and glass), like water ball in torch, but bigger. *Unlike acid, it will not kill a player/fighter on contact. *Acid ball eats and bounces away from magma unlike other liquids which it simply eats though. *Acid ball can pass through thunder-charged glass. This is probably a glitch. Bubble ball *Explodes and turn into any elements it touch except fan and steam. C-4 ball *Explodes upon contact with a lighter elements. *Turns into C-4 on contact with acid. Bomb ball *Explodes on contact with any of the other elements except bomb, fan, laser, fire, and gas. Bird ball *Bird ball falls downward at a slower rate. *Destroyed by lighter elements. *Eats seed and ant. *Turns into bird on contact with acid. *Acts as if bird is a solid. Thunder Ball *Produces thunder in contact with metal and mercury. *Can go through charged glass. *Is not affected by wind. *Absorbs thunder instead of bouncing on it. *Bounces on laser. Stone Ball *Turns into powder ball when colliding (or dragging) at block, metal, or bomb at high speeds. *Produce spark when colliding with stone at high speed. *After a few hits with magma, it turns into magma ball. Magma Ball *Ignites flammable and combustible elements. *Jumps off magma. *Boils water and turns into a metal ball. *Not affected by wind. Metal Ball *Has higher gravity than most balls. *Turns into magma Ball when hit magma. *Metal Ball turn into actual metal when hit by thunder or laser. *Turns into powder when hit salt water. *Not affected by wind. *Emits a few sparks when it hits metal at high speeds. Glass Ball *Shatters into stone when colliding (or dragging) at block, metal, or bomb at high speeds. *Is also shattered by thunder. *Turns into actual glass when hit by a laser. *Can only be seen in BG-siluet. Reactions with objects *Players and fighters can kick balls. *If two balls touch, they bounce from each other, similar to the effect with superball. *If a ball is placed exactly on top of a fire ball or a gas ball, the two balls will stop in mid air. Usage Usage of balls highly depend on their attributes. Different balls have different effects and reactions, leading to lots of creativity. Below are some examples of uses: *Ball course uploads *Land mines (flammable and/or combustible balls) *Drink machine coins (rare, usually powder balls) *Chain reaction uploads Glitches *Both a water ball and a seawater ball can move through laser-charged glass. *When a seawater ball is immersed in water, and the water freezes, the ball will tunnel through block as an ice ball and often hugs the block surface underneath it. *When a ball is placed in any inflammable solid material, the ball will "fall" down and to the left or right until in an open area. *A fan ball placed inside a solid will start moving at very high speed, often leading it to move through thin blocks. *An acid ball will bounce off glass, but it'll go through thunder-charged glass. *All balls pass through other balls under gas, water, acid, mercury, soapy, bird and oil (except if the ball do an effect that can destroy the element. Some balls cannot go through of one of these elements. *If a thunder ball is placed in a piece of metal, The ball remains there for a few seconds, producing large amounts of thunder. Facts *Balls used to slowly fall down when it is created inside a solid or block and can go off the screen if it is touching block. This was fixed in ver6.7. However, if a seawater or salt ball is submersed in water and that water becomes frozen with the balls in it, the balls will fall down like it did previously. Putting a fire ball or an oil ball into magma will also get a similar result. *The ball is the fastest moving object in the game. Either using a fan to move the ball across the screen in loop, or self propelled using a virus ball with nitro (see virus ball above) and a fuel. Both methods can move a ball across the screen in less than 2 frames. *In ver7.9, there was a bug that made all balls have their own element but most of them had no effects, and they were all removed. They will most likely be added again in the future. Category:Powder Game objects